lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Morgoth
Morgoth, Melkor – upadły Valar, Władca Ciemności, działający w Erze Latarń, latach Drzew i Pierwszej Erze. Morgothem, Czarnym Nieprzyjacielem Świata został nazwany przez elfa Fëanora, gdy ten zabił jego ojca. Ostatecznie ma być pokonany po Dagor Dagorath. Charakterystyka Był wielki, lecz przez pychę zaczął gardzić wszystkim poza sobą, aż stał się duchem niszczycielskim i bezlitosnym. Rozum przemienił w przebiegłość, aby znieprawiać i naginać do własnej woli każdego, kto mógł mu być użyteczny, aż stał się bezwstydnym kłamcą. Biografia Muzyka Ainurów Melkor i pozostali Ainurowie zostali stworzeni przez Eru Ilúvatara przed początkami Ardy. On i Manwë byli braćmi poczętymi z Jego myśli. Melkorowi była dana szczególna potęga i władza. Bezskutecznie szukał Niezniszczalnego Płomienia, należącego do Eru. Za jego pomocą można było stwarzać życie, a Melkor myślał, że Ilúvatar nie ma żadnych planów z tym związanych, paliła go więc żądza wypełnienia Pustki po swojemu. Z tego powodu wiele czasu spędzał w samotności, dlatego w jego sercu wylęgły się myśli odmienne od myśli innych Ainurów. Melkor był jednym z Ainurów biorących udział w stworzeniu Ardy. Kiedy Eru Ilúvatar rozpoczął Ainulindalë, Wielką Muzykę Ainurów, w późniejszym Władcy Ciemności zbudziła się chęć wprowadzenia do niej własnych motywów wysnutych z jego własnej wyobraźni. Dwukrotnie wtrącił własny motyw do melodii, podczas pierwszego i drugiego tematu, a Eru naprowadzał go z powrotem na właściwie brzmienie. Gdy rozbrzmiał trzeci temat, zawstydzony Melkor nie wprowadzał więcej dysonansów. To uczucie przerodziło się później w gniew. Po zakończeniu Muzyki Ilúvatar ukazał Ainurom Wizję, którą stworzyli śpiewając. Ujrzeli w niej historię Ardy i Dzieci Ilúvatara – elfów i ludzi. Gdy niektórzy spośród Ainurów (w tym Melkor) wyrazili chęć zstąpienia na Ardę, Eru, wołając Eä! Niech się stanie! wysłał w Pustkę Niezniszczalny Płomień, zamieniając Wizję w prawdziwy świat. Wojny z Valarami thumb|left|Melkor zstępuje na Ardę (graf. Kip Rasmussen)Melkor zstąpił na Ardę razem z 14 innymi Ainurami, którzy potem byli nazywani Valarami. Początkowo Melkora też do nich zaliczano, jednak ten zapragnął władać światem i wszystko urządzić po swojej myśli. Gdy Valarowie kształtowali Ardę, brat Manwëgo niszczył owoce ich pracy.Stworzył ogień i mróz. Wtedy Manwë wezwał wiele pomniejszych duchów, majarów, którzy pomogli Valarom wypędzić Melkora w inne strefy świata. Jednak gdy Ainurowie uporządkowali i poskromili zamęt, zazdrosny Melkor zauważył ich piękno i piękno ich dzieł i znów zaatakował. Obalał góry, zasypywał doliny, przelewał wody mórz na brzegi . Wtedy na Ardę zstąpił ostatni spośród Valarów, potężny Tulkas. Przepędził on Melkora, który znów uciekł poza obręby świata. Gdy Bitwa o Ład Świata dobiegła końca, Arda przez długi czas cieszyła się pokojem. Valarowie zaprowadzili ład na morzach, lądach i górach. Gdy skończyli pracę, założyli siedzibę na wyspie Almaren, oraz wybudowali dwie wielkie Latarnie – Ormal i Illuin, które odtąd oświetlały Ardę. Po pewnym czasie Melkor poczuł się wystarczająco potężny, by znów zaatakować. Miał u swego boku wielu Majarów, których zdołał przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Należeli do nich między innymi Balrogowie. Razem z nimi zstąpił na Ardę i rozpoczął budowę dwóch fortec, w miejscach gdzie nie docierało światło Latarń. Nazywały się one Angband i Utumno. Za swoją siedzibę Melkor obrał tę drugą, natomiast władzę nad Angbandem powierzył swojemu najpotężniejszemu słudze, Sauronowi. Potem Melkor wraz ze swoją armią zaatakował Latarnie i obalił je. Upadające słupy latarń i ich ognie znacznie zmieniły wówczas rzeźbę świata. Almaren, siedziba Valarów, legła w gruzach. Tak zakończyła się Wiosna Ardy. Rozgniewani Valarowie szukali Melkora, jednak ten zbiegł i ukrył się w Utumno. Wtedy Valarowie opuścili Śródziemie i udali się do Amanu, kontynent najdalej wysunięty na Zachód. Założyli tam Błogosławione Królestwo i na jakiś czas przestali się zajmować Śródziemiem . Jedynie Yavanna i Oromë wciąż zapuszczali się na Bliższe Ziemie. Dlatego też Melkor wzniósł w Śródziemiu Góry Mgliste, aby utrudniać wyprawy i polowania Oromëgo.W tym czasie przebudzili się elfowie, Starsze Dzieci Ilúvatara. Melkor pierwszy się o tym dowiedział i zaczął nieustannie ich nękać. Niektórych z nich uprowadzał i z pomocą swoich czarnych sztuk i powolnego okrucieństwa stworzył z nich rasę orków. Poza orkami, wyhodował też rasę trolli, tym samym drwiąc sobie z entów. Kiedy Valarowie dowiedzieli się o elfach, chcąc uchronić ich przed Melkorem, zaatakowali go. Oblężenie Utumno trwało bardzo długo i w jego wyniku nastąpiły wielkie zmiany w ukształtowaniu Śródziemia. W końcu bramy Utumno zostały roztrzaskane. Melkor stoczył pojedynek z Tulkasem, z którym przegrał. Został skuty Angainorem, nierozerwalnym łańcuchem Aulëgo. Tak został zawleczony do Amanu, gdzie postawiono go przed Kręgiem Przeznaczenia. Skazano go 300 lat niewoli w Mandosie, siedzibie Valara Námo. Dopiero po minięciu tego okresu mógł błagać o przebaczenie . Pobyt w Amanie Po 300 latach pobytu w Mandosie, Melkor ponownie został zaprowadzony przed Krąg Przeznaczenia. Zaczął błagać Manwëgo o przebaczenie, obiecywał naprawić wyrządzone szkody i żyć w przyjaźni z Valarami i elfami. Nienna od razu poparła jego prośbę, ale Tulkas był przeciwny. W końcu Manwë zwrócił wolność Melkorowi, jednak nie pozwolił mu opuszczać granic Amanu. Melkor zaczął żyć w przyjaźni z elfami, którzy wiele na tej przyjaźni zyskali, szczególnie Ñoldorowie; wiele ich Melkor nauczył. Tylko Teleri i Tulkas odnosili się do niego nieufnie. Nawet Manwë myślał, że jego brat został uleczony. W rzeczywistości, Mroczny Władca dalej snuł swoje plany - zaczął podburzać elfów przeciw Valarom; mówił, że przywiedli ich do Amanu z zazdrości, żeby nie urośli w siłę i nie przyćmili chwały Valinoru, oraz żeby Śródziemie dać ludziom, którzy dopiero mieli się przebudzić. Wtedy właśnie po raz pierwszy usłyszeli o Młodszych Dzieciach Ilúvatara. Melkor umiał tak sprytnie mówić im o tych sprawach, że elfowie myśleli, że to oni wysnuli je z własnych myśli. Najbardziej próbował podburzyć elfa Fëanora, jednak ten odnosił się do niego nieufnie. Gdy Fëanor stworzył Silmarile, Morgoth zapragnął ich, oraz zaczął planować odebranie ich elfowi . Wkrótce potem Valarowie dowiedzieli się o niezadowoleniu ze strony elfów. Nie wiedzieli czym jest spowodowane, do momentu kiedy zaczął narastać konflikt między książętami Ñoldorów, przyrodnimi braćmi Fëanorem i Fingolfinem, spowodowany kłamstwami Melkora. Kiedy Feanor zaczął grozić Fingolfinowi mieczem, został wezwany przez Valarów. Po dłuższym przepytywaniu dowiedzieli się, że to Melkor skłóca braci i usposabia wrogo Ñoldorów do Valarów. Tulkas natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca i zaczął szukać Melkora, jednak ten zbiegł do Avatharu na południe . Tam zbieg odnalazł pajęczycę Ungoliantę. Porozumiał się z nią i, obiecując jej wielkie bogactwa i klejnoty, które mogłaby pożreć, namówił ją do współpracy. Razem wspięli się na góry Pelóri i zeszli do Valinoru. W tym czasie odbywały się uczty ku czci Eru, więc Valmar był opustoszały. Melkor z Ungoliantą wspięli się na wzgórze Ezellohar i zniszczyli Dwa Drzewa Valinoru. Melkor wbił w nie czarną włócznię, a Ungolianta wysysała z nich żywicę. Po tym zdarzeniu ciemności zapanowały w Amanie, a dwaj wspólnicy udali się do Formenos, twierdzy Fëanora i Finwëgo, jego ojca. Tam zabili tego drugiego, oraz skradli Silmarile. Potem uciekli z , przez cieśninę Helcaraxë do Śródziemia, gubiąc pościg Tulkasa i Oromëgo . Kiedy dotarli do krainy Lammoth, Ungolianta upomniała się o to, co Melkor jej obiecał. Zaczął dawać jej do pożarcia klejnoty zrabowane w Formenos. Po tym nie była jeszcze syta, więc zażądała Silmarili. Melkor nie zgodził się ich oddać i ściskał mocno szkatułę z nimi, a klejnoty Fëanora paliły go w dłonie. Spowodowało to rany, które nigdy nie przestały Melkora boleć. Rozwścieczona Ungolianta rzuciła się na niego. Wtedy z ust Mrocznego Władcy dobył się krzyk, który usłyszeli wszyscy w Beleriandzie, którego echo rozbrzmiewało w krainie Lammoth przez długi czas. Usłyszeli go również ukryci w ruinach Angbandu Balrogowie. Natychmiast ruszyli na pomoc swojemu panu i przepędzili Ungoliantę. Melkor zbiegł z Amanu i za siedzibę obrał sobie swoją starą twierdzę Angband. Zawładnął z powrotem swoimi legionami orków, wilków i Balrogów. Wykuł sobie Żelazną Koronę, w której umieścił Silmarile .Wtedy okrzyknął się władcą świata. Wkrótce po swoim powrocie wysłał armię orków do Beleriandu. Jego wojska okrążyły las Doriath od wschodu i zachodu. Tak zaczęła się Pierwsza bitwa o Beleriand. Siły króla Thingola, Denethora i krasnoludów rozbiły wschodnią armię Melkora, jednak zachodnia dotarła aż do przystani Círdana. Po tym zdarzeniu Meliana otoczyła Doriath swoją obręczą . Tymczasem w Valinorze Fëanor, poprzysiągł zemstę za śmierć ojca i kradzież oraz przezwał Melkora Morgothem, Nieprzyjacielem Świata. Przeciągnął na swoją stronę większość Ñoldorów i zachęcił ich do opuszczenia Amanu i rozpoczęcia wojny z zabójcą ich króla. Razem z synami złożył Przysięgę, w której przysięgli ścigać Morgotha nienawiścią, oraz każdego innego, kto spróbowałby przywłaszczyć sobie Silmarile. W wyniku tego większość Ñoldorów przyłączyła się do niego i razem z nimi opuścił Aman, ściągając na siebie Wyrok Mandosa. Wojny z elfami i ludźmi Przed przybyciem ludzi Elfowie dotarli do Mithrimu i stoczyli tam z wojskami Morgotha Dagor-nuin-Giliath, Bitwę pod Gwiazdami. Wyparli stamtąd orków, założyli obóz nad Jeziorem Mithrim i ruszyli dalej w stronę Angbandu. Fëanor jednak wpadł w zasadzkę i otrzymał śmiertelną ranę od Gothmoga. Maedhros, najstarszy syn Fëanora objął władzę nad Ñoldorami. Morgoth zaplanował wtedy kolejny podstęp. Udał, że chce rokować z elfami i że jest gotów oddać nawet jeden z Silmarilów, jeśli Ñoldorowie odstąpią od wojny. Na miejscu wyznaczonym na negocjacje eskorta Maedhrosa została wybita przez żołdaków Morgotha, a syn Fëanora zawleczony do Angabndu i powieszony na skale za prawą rękę. Melkor powiedział elfom, że uwolni go, jeśli odejdą z Beleriandu, jednak synowie Fëanora wiedzieli, że nawet wtedy nie dotrzyma umowy, więc nie odstępowali od oblężenia . Tymczasem Varda, z ostatnich owoców Telperiona i Laurelinu stworzyła Słońce, sterowane przez majarkę Arienę i Księżyc, prowadzony przez majara Tiliona. Pojawienie się nowego potężnego światła przeraziło Morgotha i jego sługi, którzy uciekli do najgłębszych czeluści Angbandu. Później Melkor zaatakował Tiliona, jednak ten wyszedł z walki zwycięsko . W tym samym czasie, do Beleriandu dotarli po ciężkiej przeprawie przez cieśninę Helcaraxë Ñoldorowie Fingolfina. Ich armia dotarła aż pod bramy Angbandu. Wtedy Fingolfin zdał sobie sprawę, jak trudno będzie zdobyć ogromną twierdzę i zawrócił do Mithrimu. Kiedy hufiec Fingolfina przybył do Mithrimu, zawstydzeni zdradą Ñoldorowie pod wodzą synów Fëanora przenieśli się na drugą stronę Jeziora. Morgoth, widząc ten rozbrat pomiędzy jego wrogami, pomyślał że będzie mu łatwiej z nimi walczyć i się ucieszył. Fingon, syn Fingolfina postanowił zakończyć tą wrogość pomiędzy dwoma rodami poprzez uwolnienie z niewoli Melkora Maedhrosa. Z pomocą Thorondora i jego orłów przysłanych przez Manwëgo udało mu się to zrobić. To wydarzenie poskutkowało poprawą stosunków między oboma plemionami, a za sprawą Maedhrosa Fingolfin został ogłoszony Wielkim Królem Ñoldorów. Kilkadziesiąt lat później, Morgoth na podstawie raportów szpiegów wywnioskował, że wodzowie elfów błądzą po całym Beleriandzie i zapomnieli o wojnie, więc zdecydował wypróbować swoje siły. Poprzedzona wybuchami wulkanów i trzęsieniami ziemi, z Angbandu wymaszerowała armia orków. Przemaszerował przez Ard-galen, po czym rozdzieliła się na dwie części – jedna wtargnęła do Beleriandu przez Przełom Sirionu, a druga przez Szczerbę Maglora. Jednak czujni Fingolfin i Maedhros wzięli ich główny trzon z dwóch stron w kleszcze i zwyciężyli. Była to trzecia bitwa w Wojnach o Beleriand – Dagor Aglareb. Po jej zakończeniu zostawiono pod Angbandem armię. Tak rozpoczęło się ponad 400-letnie Oblężenie Angbandu.Jednak forteca, ze względu na swoją wielkość nigdy nie została całkowicie okrążona, co sprytnie wykorzystywał Morgoth. Wysyłał co jakiś czas niewielkie oddziały orków w celu schwytania jednego z Eldarów. Oni, porażeni grozą jego wzroku, spełniali posłusznie jego wolę. W ten sposób Melkor dowiedział się wielu rzeczy i z radością dostrzegał zarodki różnych waśni wśród Ñoldorów, co później wykorzystywał. Niecałe sto lat później, wysłał armię orków na zachód, a potem na południe, w celu zaatakowania z zaskoczenia Fingolfina. Jednak Fingon w porę ich wypatrzył i natarł na nich z wielkim impetem, tak że większa część została zepchnięta do morza i utonęła. Bitwy tej nie zaliczono do pocztu wielkich bitew, ponieważ po obu stronach walczyło niewielu wojowników. Po tym zwycięstwie Morgoth na długo zaniechał jawnych wypadów, przez co przez wiele lat panował pokój. W sercu jednak dalej obmyślał nowe plany. Sto lat później, wysłał nowe, wychodowane przez siebie stworzenie – pierwszy ze smoków, Glaurung. Elfowie pierzchli przed nim, przez co bez przeszkód pustoszył równinę Ard-galen. Dopiero kiedy Fingon natarł na niego na czele konnych łuczników zmusili bestię do odwrotu. Melkor żałował tego posunięcia, ponieważ za wcześnie Glaurung się objawił, kiedy nie był jeszcze w pełni potęgi. Po porażce smoka na dwieście lat zapanował Długi Pokój, podczas którego zdarzały się jedynie drobne starcia na pograniczach. Morgoth ograniczał się wtedy jedynie do rozprzestrzeniania pogłosek mających na celu pogorszenie stosunków między plemionami elfów, takich jak wyolbrzymiona prawda o uczynkach Ñoldorów przed przybyciem do Beleriandu . Przybycie ludzi W tym czasie, do Beleriandu przybyli ludzie, Edainowie. Później, wśród Eldarów mówiło się, że Morgoth wiedział o ich przebudzeniu się nad Hildórien już o wiele wcześniej od swoich szpiegów. Podobno wydało się to Melkorowi tak ważne, że zostawił prowadzenie wojny Sauronowi, a sam, pod osłoną cienia udał się do nich. Próbował zasiać w nich strach i wrogość do elfów, nagiąć i do swojej woli i poprowadzić na Zachód na wojnę. Działanie te jednak potrzebowałyby długiego czasu by wydać owoce, a Morgoth bał się rosnących w siłę Ñoldorów, więc wrócił do Angbandu, pozostawiając wśród ludzi garstkę swoich sług. Ludzie szybko zaprzyjaźnili się z elfami i zaciągali się na służby u królów Ñoldorów. Wprawdzie wśród części z nich pojawiły się niesnaski (potęgowane przez szpiegów Morgotha), gdy dowiedzieli się o Morgocie, jednak większość wykazywała chęć walki i wspomaganiu elfów w wojnie. Rozgniewany tym faktem, Morgoth postanowił wyrządzić ludziom jak najdotkliwsze szkody. Wysłał więc oddział orków, który obszedł od wschodu linię oblężenia, i zza Ered Luin, przez Drogę Krasnoludów zaatakowali Haladinów mieszkających na południu Thargelionu. Z pomocą Ñoldorów Caranthira, ludziom udało się odeprzeć orków . Dagor Bragollach W 455 roku Pierwszej Ery Morgoth ponownie zaatakował Beleriand, jednak znacznie potężniejszymi siłami niż ostatnio. Ñoldorowie cieszyli się wtedy z ówczesnego stanu rzeczy, od dawna panował pokój i nikt nie kwapił się do wszczęcia działań wojennych. Mówiono potem, że gdyby rozum wziął górę nad nienawiścią u Melkora i ukończył wszystkie przygotowania, Ñoldorowie wyginęliby co do jednego. Tak się jednak nie stało, i już zimą 455 roku Beleriand znów ogarnęła wojna. Nielicznych wartowników w obozach oblężniczych wokół Thangorodrimu zaskoczyły rzeki płomieni i cuchnące, o jadowitych kolorach opary wypluwane przez góry. Cała równina Ard-galen została zmieniona w spopieloną pustynię, a oblegający Angband Ñoldorowie zginęli w płomieniach. Dopiero stoki Dorthonionu i Ered Wethrin zatrzymały ogniste potoki. Tak rozpoczęła się czwarta wielka bitwa o Beleriand – Dagor Bragollach. Z fortecy Mrocznego Władcy wypełzł Glaurung, teraz już w pełni potęgi, a tuż za nim armia Balrogów i największy tłum orków, jaki widziano w historii. Był to koniec długiego Oblężenia Angbandu. Fortece Ñoldorów i ludzi upadały jedna po drugiej, zginęło też wielu najdzielniejszych wrogów Morgotha. Rozpierzchli się i stracili łączność między sobą. Opór armii zła zelżał dopiero na wiosnę. Wtedy bitwa zakończyła się, lecz działania wojenne nie ustały. thumb|left|250px|Morgoth walczący z Fingolfinem. Grafika autorstwa Teda Nasmitha. Fingolfin, zrozpaczony tymi wydarzeniami i ich katastrofalnymi skutkami, uznał że to już ostateczny upadek elfów. Dosiadł swojego konia Rochallora i wyruszył w stronę Angbandu. Gdy dotarł pod jego bramy, zadął w róg i uderzył w spiżowe wrota. Nazwał Morgotha tchórzem i władcą niewolników, oraz wyzwał go na pojedynek. Melkor stawił się, choć niechetnie, gdyż w miarę rozpraszania swojej mocy na podległe stworzenia słabł i był coraz bardziej związany z ziemią. Zrobił to ostatni raz przed upadkiem. Wyszedł odziany w czarną zbroję, dzierżąc młot Grond i tarczę bez godła. Morgoth zadał Fingolfinowi wiele ciosów, jednak za każdym razem Król Ñoldorów unikał ich, a młot opadał z hukiem na ziemię, rozłupując ją i otwierając jamę z ogniem. Za każdym uniknięciem elf zadawał ranę Czarnemu Władcy, który za każdym razem krzyczał z bólu, a echo krzyku rozniosło się po całej północy. Ñoldor powtórzył ten manewr siedem razy, jednak potem ogarnęło go zmęczenie. Morgoth trzy razy powalił go tarczą, a ten trzy razy wstawał i podnosił swoją tarczę i miecz. W końcu potknął się o jedną z wyrąbanych przez Gronda dziur, a Melkor zmiażdżył mu stopą kark. Ostatnim wysiłkiem elf zdołał jeszcze zranić go w nią, a krew Morgotha wypełniła jamy. Chciał rzucić ciało Króla Ñoldorów na pożarcie swoim wilkom, jednak wtedy nadleciał Thorondor. Rozdarł szponami mu twarz i chwycił ciało. Zaniósł go do Gondolinu, gdzie odbył się należyty pochówek. Ramy zadane Morgothowi przez Fingolfina i Thorondora nigdy nie przestały go boleć, w dodatku od tamtego czasu kulał na jedną nogę. Jakiś czas później, w Beleriandzie po raz pierwszy pojawili się Easterlingowie. Plemiona Bóra i Ulfanga zwarli sojusz z synami Fëanora. Ucieszyło to Morgotha, ponieważ wcześniej nagiął to drugie plemię do służby u niego. Później, zgodnie z jego wolą, zdradzili elfów. W późniejszych czasach do uszu Melkora doszły pogłoski o Nargothrondzie, ukrytej fortecy Finroda, co nie dawało mu spokoju przez długie lata. O Gondolinie nic nie słyszał, jednak wiedział że Turgon żyje, co jeszcze bardziej go niepokoiło . Kradzież Silmarila W 465 roku, Beren i Lúthien dostali się do Angbandu. Mężczyzna podjął się bowiem misji od Thingola, by zdobyć prawo do ręki jego córki. Musiał wydrzeć z korony Morgotha jeden z Silmarilów. Po długim włóczeniu się po Beleriandzie, razem z Lúthien, wemknęli się w przebraniu do twierdzy Melkora. Zeszli do jego komnaty, wypełnionej grozą, różnorakimi narzędziami tortur i oświetlonej ogniem. Morgoth odarł ich z przebrania, jednak oni nie ulękli się go, a córka Thingola zaoferowała mu, że będzie dla niego śpiewać jak minstrele. Morgoth zapałał żądzą i się zgodził. Śpiew Lúthien omamił i wpędził w sen jego, i świtę. Senny Melkor runął ze swojego tronu na ziemię, a korona stoczyła się z jego głowy. Beren wyłuskał nożem Angristem Silmarila, jednak ostrze pękło, a odłamek zranił w policzek Morgotha. Ten zaczął się budzić, więc kochankowie szybko puścili się do ucieczki. Minęli śpiących strażników, jednak przy bramie spotkali znów Carcharotha. Wilk odgryzł rękę z Silmarilem Berenowi, przez co po chwili klejnot zaczął parzyć jego wnętrzności, a on sam wpadł w przerażający szał i pobiegł w kierunku Doriathu, gdzie spotkał go koniec. Tym samym klejnot dostał się w ręce Thingola, a Beren i Lúthien, uratowani przed budzącymi się zastępami Morgotha przez Thorondora, pobrali się. Nírnaeth Arnoediad Siedem lat później, Maedhros usłyszawszy o czynie Berena i Lúthien nabrał nowej otuchy i postanowił znów wszcząć wojnę z Morgothem. Elfowie, ludzie i krasnoludowie zawiązali sojusz, nazwany potem Ligą Maedhrosa. Po długich przygotowaniach zebrali wielką armię i wyprawili się z nią. Podzielona na zachodnią i wschodnią część, rozpoczęła oblężenie. Dobrze przemyślany plan ataku został zniweczony przez prowokację przeprowadzoną przez wysłanników Morgotha. Na oczach elfów zamordowali oni okrutnie Gelmira z Nargothrondu. Jego oszalały z bólu brat, Gwindor, poprowadził swoje oddziały do ataku, a za nim pobiegły pozostałe. Tak rozpoczęła się Nírnaeth Arnoediad, Piąta Bitwa w Wojnach o Beleriand. Mimo początkowych sukcesów, siły Ligii zostały zmiażdżone przez armię Balrogów, smoków i orków. Do porażki przyczyniła się także zdrada Easterlingów pod wodzą Uldora. Wśród ludzi polegli między innymi Haldir i Huor, z elfów król Fingon, oraz krasnoludzki władca Azaghâl. Bitwa miała katastrofalne skutki dla Wolnych Ludów. Królestwo Fingona przestało istnieć, synowie Fëanora rozproszyli się po Beleriandzie, a ludzi z Brethilu została tylko garstka. Morgoth wciąż jednak nie wiedział o położeniu Turgona i Gondolinu, co go bardzo niepokoiło. Wziął na spytki pojmanego w bitwie Húrina. Ten jednak odpowiadał zuchwale i szyderczo, więc Melkor przeklął go i jego rodzinę, oraz przykuł swoją wolą wysoko na zboczu Thangorodrimu, skąd miał patrzeć na upadek Beleriandu. Na rozkaz Morgotha orkowie zebrali z pobojowiska ciała i uzbrojenie, i ułożyli z nich ogromny stos, tworząc wzgórze, które nazwano Haudh-en-Nirnaeth. Pagórek porósł wysoką, zieloną trawą, a żaden ze sług Morgotha nigdy nie stąpał po tym jedynym zarośniętym terenie wśród piachów równiny Anfauglith . Morgoth i rodzina Húrina thumb|260px|Morgoth i Húrin. Grafika autorstwa Teda Nasmitha. Klątwa Morgotha miała tragiczne skutki dla rodziny Húrina. Morwena, jego żona wysłała ich syna, Túrina do Doriathu, by tam się schronił, ponieważ Hithlum przejęli Easterlingowie na służbie Morgotha. Túrin jednak dopuścił się tam zbrodni, więc uciekł stamtąd. Od tamtej pory błąkał się przez wiele lat po Beleriandzie, przybierając coraz to nowe imiona, odcinając się od swojej przeszłości. Zdobywał też wielką sławę swoimi czynami i walką z orkami, co dotarło także do uszu Morgotha. Krainę jego działań nazwano Krajem Łuku i Hełmu (na zachód od Doriathu). W końcu jednak orkowie wyparli go i jego przyjaciół z tamtego obszaru, a Túrin znów błąkał się po świecie. Los zaprowadził go w końcu do Nargothrondu, gdzie człowiek zaczął szybo zdobywać wpływy i zaufanie króla Orodretha. Również tam rozpoczął wojnę z wojskami Melkora, jednak jego duma nie pozwalała mu robić tego w taki, sposób, jak dotyhczas czynili to elfowie z Nargothrondu, czyli z ukrycia. Mężczyzna kazał nawet wybudować wielki most nad rzeką Ringwil, wychodzący od tajemnych Drzwi Felagunda, wrót do ukrytej fortecy. Jej położenie stało się przez to oczywiste, więc Morgoth wysłał ogromną armię ze smokiem Glaurungiem na czele. Nargothrond upadł, król Orodreth poległ, a ruiny miasta stały się legowiskiem smoka. Túrin wyruszył na północ, w poszukiwaniu porwanej Finduilas, ona została jednak zamordowana, a syn Morweny osiadł wśród niedobitków ludzi z Brethilu. Tam również jego czyny doprowadziły do tego, że Glaurung dowiedział się o położeniu Túrina. Bestia wyruszyła więc w tamtym kierunku i zaczęła pustoszyć kraj. Mężczyźnie udało się podstępem zabić potwora, sam został jednak ciężko ranny. W takim stanie zastała go jego żona Níniel (która była tak naprawdę jego siostrą, która uciekła z Hithlumu jakiś czas po nim). Oboje jednak uświadomili to sobie dopiero w chwili śmierci). Myśląc, że nie żyje, popełniła samobójstwo skacząc w wąwozy Teiglinu. Wtedy Túrin ocknął się i zorientował się co zaszło. Zrozpaczony mężczyzna również sam odebrał sobie życie, rzucając się na swój miecz. Morgoth zniszczył Túrina, ale nie zamknął porachunków z rodem Húrina. Nadal przetrzymywał go w niewoli, dręcząc go przekazując mu wszystkie złe nowiny o jego rodzinie, na dodatek zmieszane z kłamstwami. W końcu, rok po tym jak Túrin i Níniel dokonali żywota, wypuścił go, udawając że kieruje się litością. W rzeczywistości chciał by posłużył mu jeszcze za narzędzie. Húrin, błąkając się zrozpaczony po Beleriandzie, u podnóży gór Echoriathu zaczął wzywać Turgona, przez co Morgoth dowiedział się, w jakim rejonie leży Gondolin. Mężczyzna wędrował jeszcze wiele, aż w końcu z rozpaczy rzucił się do Morza. Zniszczenie Gondolinu W 495 roku Pierwszej Ery, Tuor, syn Huora, który poległ podczas Nírnaeth Arnoediad, prowadzony przez Ulma dotarł do Gondolinu i przekazał Turgonowi wiadomość od Valara. Ten ostrzegł go, że Wyrok Mandosa się niedługo spełni i powinien uciec ze swoim ludem w kierunku Morza. O ile wcześniej Turgon zawsze słuchał rad Ulma, teraz jednak, kiedy urósł w dumę przez lata swoich rządów w Ukrytym Królestwie nie chciał go słuchać. Ñoldorowie z Gondolinu wzmocnili za to swoją czujność, oraz zablokowali wszelkie dojścia przez góry . Tymczasem, Silmaril skradziony Morgothowi przez Berena, ku zadowoleniu Mrocznego Władcy, spowodował że jego wrogowie zaczęli sami się wyniszczać. Thingol, król Doriathu został zamordowany przez krasnoludów z Nogrodu, którzy skradli Silmarila z Nauglamírem. Zostali jednak w końcu dopadnięci przez elfów, którzy odbili klejnoty. Dwóch krasnoludów przeżyło i w Nogrodzie przedstawili wydarzenia swoim pobratymcom, przeinaczając je i stawiając siebie jako ofiary. Ci zebrali armię, z którą ruszyli na Doriath, którego nie chroniła już Obręcz Meliany. Splądrowali miasto, oraz skradli ponownie Silmaril i Nauglamír. W drodze do domu zostali jednak wybici co do jednego przez elfów pod wodzą Berena i entów. Klejnoty trafiły z powrotem do Doriathu, gdzie Dior, syn Berena objął rządy. Nie trwały one długo, ponieważ synowie Fëanora dowiedzieli się, że dziedzictwo ich rodu tam się znajduje. Zaczęli się oni go domagać, ale Dior im nie odpowiadał. Napadli więc na jego królestwo, a syna Berena zabili. Elwinga, jego córka wraz z niedobitkami zbiegła do Ujścia Sirionu, niosąc ze sobą Silmaril . Po siedmiu latach pobytu w Gondolinie, Tuor poślubił Idril, córkę Turgona. Z ich związku rok później narodził się Eärendil. Wzbudziło to zazdrość i nienawiść Maeglina, królewskiego siostrzeńca, który pragnął Idril dla siebie. Ten, w 509 roku, podczas jednej ze swoich tajemnych wypraw w góry, został schwytany przez orków, którzy zawlekli go do Angbandu. Tam, złamany torturami, jakimi Morgoth mu groził, wyjawił mu położenie Gondolinu. Melkor uradował się niezmiernie, dowiadując się wreszcie o lokalizacji ostatniego przyczółku Ñoldorów. Obiecał nawet Maeglinowi rządy w Gondolinie jako jego wasal, oraz Idril za żonę. Elf wrócił do Ukrytego Królestwa, by jego zniknięcie nie budziło podejrzeń, oraz by skuteczniej przyczynić się do jego podboju. Tak więc rok później Morgoth ukończył przygotowania do wojny, a jego armia orków, Balrogów z Gothmogiem na czele, smoków i wargów zaatakowała Gondolin. Miasto zostało spustoszone, Turgon poległ. Gothmog, wódz Balrogów stoczył walkę z Ecthelionem, w której obaj ponieśli śmierć. Tuor stoczył pojedynek z Maeglinem, którego w końcu zabił. Po tym wydarzeniu, razem z Idril i ich synem Eärendilem zgromadzili wokół siebie tylu niedobitków, ilu zdołali zwołać, a następnie wyprowadzili ich tajemną drogą do przełęczy Cirith Thoronath. Stamtąd uciekli nad Ujście Sirionu. Morgoth dowiedział się o tej grupie zbiegów, ale nie przejmował się tym, wierząc, że jego wrogowie znów sami zaczną ze sobą walczyć . Wojna Gniewu i upadek Eärendil, syn Tuora i Idril, został władcą ludu niedobitków wokół Ujścia Sirionu. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Círdanem i razem z nim zbudował okręt Vingilot. Mężczyzna wiele żeglował na nim, szukając przy tym drogi do Valinoru, by móc przebłagać Valarów do pomocy ludom Beleriandu. Jednak nie udawało mu się to czasu, kiedy to synowie Fëanora zaatakowali lud z Ujścia Sirionu, szukając swojego Silmarila. Eärendil był wtedy na morzu razem z Elwingą, swoją żoną. Widząc spustoszone przystanie nie wrócili do brzegu, tylko skierowali się na Zachód. Tym razem udało im się. Po długiej podróży dotarli pod przełęcz Calacirya. Eärendil dotarł do siedziby Valarów w Valimarze i zaczął błagać ich o przebaczenie dla Noldorów i pomoc. Valarowie wysłuchali go. Wielka armia Valarów przeszła przez Beleriand i stanęła do walki z całymy siłami mocarstwa Morgotha. Te były tak liczne, że cała równina Anfauglith ich nie mieściła. Cała północ stanęła w płomieniach. Starcie to nazwano Wojną Gniewu. Balrogowie zostali wytępieni, orkowie ginęli jak trawa w pożarze. Morgoth, widząc że jego armia została rozgromiona, skrył się w najgłębszych zakamarkach Angbandu, a do walki pchnął smoki, większe niż kiedykolwiek, z Ancalagonem Czarnym na czele. Ten został zabity przez Eärendila, a resztę smoków przepędziły Wielkie Orły. Truchło Ancalagona spadło na wieżyce Thangorodrimu i zdruzgotało je. Wojska Valarów wtargnęły do jam Angbandu i zastały Morgotha przerażonego i błagającego o litość. Odrąbano mu stopy, runął na ziemię, po czym skuto go Angainorem (tym samym łańcuchem co przed wiekami). Żelazną Koronę, z której wydarto Silmarile, przekuto na obrożę. W takim stanie zawleczono Melkora do Amanu. Położono kres panowaniu Mrocznego Władcy, z lochów uwolniono tłumy niewolników. Melkor błagał Valarów o wybaczenie, jednak tym razem go nie otrzymał. Został wyrzucony przez Bramę Nocy poza obręby Świata, w bezczasową otchłań. Został usunięty z Ardy, jednak owoce jego działań pozostały. Kłamstwa i nienawiść posiane w sercach elfów i ludzi nie umarły nigdy i rodzi owoce do dziś. Przetrwały jego wojska oraz niektórzy słudzy, tacy jak Sauron, Zguba Durina, oraz rasa orków, która jeszcze przez wiele wieków nękała Śródziemie. thumb|237x237px|Uwięzienie Melkora autorstwa Rogera Garlanda Mroczny Władca powróci na końcu czasów, gdy straże pilnujące go usną. Poniesie wtedy ostateczną klęskę w bitwie Dagor Dagorath, gdzie zostanie zabity przez Túrina Turambara, zgodnie z Drugim Proroctwem Mandosa.J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien]] (red.), Morgoth's Ring, „Valaquenta” Słudzy * Sauron – Największy ze jego sług, późniejszy Władca Pierścieni, zginął wraz z Jedynym Pierścieniem * Gothmog – zabity przez Ectheliona z nad potoku podczas Upadku Gondolinu * Glaurung – Ojciec Smoków, zabity przez Túrina * Draugluin – Pierwszy z Wilkołaków z Angbandu * Carcharoth – największy z wilkołaków z Angbandu * Thuringwethil – Herold Saurona * Ancalagon – największy ze Skrzydlych Smoków, zabity przez Eärendila * Othrod – generał orków podczas Upadku Gondolinu, zabity przez Tuora * Lungorthin – Balrog, Kapitan Straży Angbandu * Fankil – Zły duch, uciekł z Utumno po jego upadku, przywódca ciemnych armii na Wschodzie (Palisor) * Langon – Ainur, wysłany przez Melkora, by negocjować z Valarami, kiedy oblegali Utumno. * Ungolianta – duch ciemności w kształcie gigantycznego pająka, pożeracza soku Dwóch Drzew i matki wielu wielkich pająków. Zdradził Morgotha po tym, jak odmówiono jej nagrody. * Zguba Durina – Balrog z Morii Ciekawostki * Jego atrybuty to Grond i Żelazna Korona. * Był kulawy od czasu walki z Fingolfinem. * Na początku był silniejszy niż Manwë. * We wczesnej fazie pisania książek przez J.R.R. Tolkiena jego imię brzmiało Melko. *Imię Bauglir używane było wśród Ñoldorów i oznaczało "Ten, który przymusza".J.R.R. Tolkien Christopher Tolkien: Beren i Lúthien Spis imion, nazw własnych... Kategoria:Ainurowie Kategoria:Postacie Pierwszej Ery Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły ca:Mórgoth de:Melkor en:Melkor es:Melkor (Morgoth) fr:Morgoth it:Melkor nl:Morgoth pt-br:Melkor (Morgoth) ru:Мелькор sk:Melkor uk:Мелькор